


Gossamer and Silk

by jaemsung



Series: the meaning of love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bathing/Washing, Implied Sexual Content, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, but its pg13 i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsung/pseuds/jaemsung
Summary: “Well it doesn't seem like anyone will be here anytime soon…”“Hyuck...you’re already late to your dinner,” Mark protested, though he still let Donghyuck slide a hand down his chest and pull him close.“Exactly, I’m already late. What’s wrong with being a little bit later?” Donghyuck looked up at Mark through his eyelashes, “we should take advantage of this time alone, and this bath and this view, shouldn't we?”





	Gossamer and Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yutaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaes/gifts).



 

Mark hit the wall with a groan, hands coming up to grip his perfectly pressed collar as lips pressed harshly against his own.

“We’re going to get caught,” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s lips, though his hands still wrapped around the younger boy’s waist, tugging him closer.

“Shhhh,” Donghyuck slotted their lips together again, letting go of Mark’s collar and instead coming up to grip at the boy’s hair.

It was definitely an unusual sight, seeing a knight pressed against a wall by the crown prince, but it was normal for them. Think of Romeo and Juliet, a love so sweet yet forbidden- that was them (but without the suicides). Instead of Juliet, there was Donghyuck, the adorable and humble crown prince of Vesuvia and instead of Romeo, there was Mark, Donghyuck’s beloved knight who had won the hearts of the people with his dazzling smile. Knight and Prince, that's all they were supposed to be, yet they were more.

Holding hands under the table at private dinners became the norm, a hand lingering on a shoulder for a second too long was normal, gazing into each other's eyes from afar was an everyday occurrence when they were in public. They snuck kisses in the shadows of hallways, so blatant and obvious that it was surprising that no one had caught on yet.

However, they made sure no one knew. If they were to be caught it would be over for Mark, he would be exiled and Donghyuck would be left to deal with the heartbreak on his own. But you don't get to choose who you love it just... _happens_ , and he couldn't change the fact that he was head over heels with his Knight. So, they kept it quiet, _no one_ knew, not even their close friends, not even his parents.

Speaking of the king and the queen, Mark was _supposed_ to be escorting Donghyuck to a dinner in the neighbouring kingdom, but the prince obviously had other ideas in mind. Though Mark wished he had the resolve to stop Hyuck and go through with the King and Queen's wishes to have their son in attendance, he knew that wasn't going to happen the second Donghyuck slipped a hand under Mark’s uniform.

An annoyed groan tumbled from Donghyuck’s lips when he heard the telltale sound of guards rounding the corner, making him pull away from Mark’s ever enticing lips.

“I told you we would get caught,” Mark teased with a smile as Donghyuck grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. Before the guards could turn the corner, Donghyuck pulled Mark into an alcove completely out of sight. However, instead of his back meeting a wall, he phased through it, free falling backwards, dragging Mark with him into the unknown.

They two of them hit a tiled floor with an unceremonious thump. Mark was first to bolt upright, looking around the room in complete confusion as Donghyuck lay on the floor rubbing his arm in pain. It was a bathroom- _Bath_ room, literally. Right in the middle of the room was a huge bath, waters warm with steam curling in tendrils up towards the ceiling, filling the room with an airy humidity. There was a huge window giving a perfect outlook on the city outstretching below them.

“This must be one of the old bathrooms,” Donghyuck said as he looked around still rubbing his arm, “How did we get here?”

“Well, there are loads of secret magic passageways the servants use to get around the palace easier,” Mark explained, “I think we might have stumbled upon one,”

“Ahhh,” Donghyuck nodded in understanding as he stood up and eyed the robes hanging in the corner, “Well it doesn't seem like anyone will be here anytime soon…”

Mark knew exactly what he was trying to hint at.

“Hyuck...you’re already late to your dinner,” Mark protested, though he still let Donghyuck slide a hand down his chest and pull him close.

“Exactly, I’m already late. What’s wrong with being a little bit later?” Donghyuck looked up at Mark through his eyelashes, _that little devil_ , “we should take advantage of this time alone, and this bath, and this view, shouldn't we?”

Before Mark could get another word in, Donghyuck leaned up and pressed his lips against Mark’s silencing any further protests. Though Mark was against the idea of staying, he immediately kissed back with practiced ease, resting his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders. The crown prince pulled away leaving one last lingering kiss to Mark’s lips before stepping away.

“Fine,” Mark sighed, his heart warming when Donghyuck flashed him that brilliant smile. He let himself get dragged to the robes hung in the opposite corner, taking the silky fabric in his hand as Donghyuck inspected the various colourful vials next to the bathtub, before looking up at him with a chimerical grin.

“Do you want to get changed first?” He asks, his voice youthful and almost childish, though his expression was anything but. Mark shook his head no as Donghyuck shrugged and grabbed one of the robes off a hook and disappeared behind the divider. The screen obscured most of Mark’s vision but he could make out the falling of Donghyuck’s priceless jacket, and the unbuttoning of his shirt. He could make out the way Donghyuck’s shoulders stretch and the way his back contorts as he bends down to take off his shoes. He watched the motion of his hands at his waist as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor.

Moments later Donghyuck appears from behind the divider, dressed in the white fabric of the robe. It’s made of a thin gossamer at the top, so see-through its hardly even a fabric- and for that Mark was silently grateful. The bottom half was made of silk and _frustratingly_ opaque, though it still offers a tantalizing peek at Donghyuck’s tone leg through the slit in the robe as he walks over to the bath.

“Well? Go change!” Donghyuck grinned under Mark’s heavy gaze, “unless you want my help?”

Mark’s eyes widened and he wildly shook his head, clutching the robe in his hand and disappearing behind the divider. Knowing the screen wasn't completely opaque, he made quick work of getting changed to avoid prolonged exposure to Donghyuck’s eager eyes. The tips of his ears are painted a deep red as he emerged from the divider and met Donghyuck’s gaze.

“Come on, the water’s fine,” Donghyuck said from where he was, already half-submerged in the water. Mark tried his best to ignore the fact that the robe Donghyuck was wearing just earlier was in a jumbled pile just on the bath's edge. Swallowing his embarrassment, Mark tilts his head up, putting up an air of false confidence as he walked towards the bath, loosening his robe as he did so. Letting the robe completely drop, he stepped down into the warm water, Donghyuck’s hands already running down the Knight’s sides. He let out a hum of appreciation as Mark goes pliant under his grasp, hands wandering Mark’s now wet skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Donghyuck whispered as he ducked down and pressed a kiss to Mark’s shoulder. The knight thought it was almost silly to hear such words from the crown prince. The prince, the soon-to-be ruler of the city, thought  _he_ was beautiful.

“I’m not,” Mark sighed, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Donghyuck suddenly pulled away.

“I’m the prince, my word is final,” He commanded, jaw firmly set before his lips melted into a smile. The sunset was at its full spectrum now, rosy light spilling in through the huge windows, casting Donghyuck’s face in almost fantasy-like pinks and purples. He looked like he was taken right out of a fairytale and Mark was left breathless at the mere thought of having Donghyuck all to himself. Donghyuck, being the romantic that he is, chose this moment to lean in and press a kiss to Mark’s lips, tender at first. His hands shake slightly as they trace mindless patterns on Mark’s bare skin, before gripping his hips and dragging him just a bit closer. A hand comes up to cup Mark’s cheek, deepening the kiss as he angles his hips away to avoid contact.

Mark’s hands tangle into Donghyuck’s silky hair as the prince licks into his mouth, nails digging into the skin just above Mark’s hip bone.

“Isn’t this so much better than some stupid dinner,” Donghyuck whispered into the space between them as he pulled away.

“You’re incorrigible,” Mark rolled his eyes as Donghyuck took a step back, the water moving languidly around him.

“You love me, regardless,” Donghyuck tilt his head upwards, regality seeping through his every action. His eyebrow was quirked, a grin playing at his love-bitten lips that were slightly stained a delicious red.

“I do,” Mark sighed, his cheeks hot and his expression soft, impossibly soft.

“I love _you_ ,” Donghyuck said, the words tumbling from his lips sounding like a childish taunt even though they were the confession of pure unadulterated love from a prince.

“Prove it,” Mark boldly stated, struggling to keep his calm facade up as Donghyuck’s confident air faltered, giving way to a brief flash of want before he covered the betrayal with a smug grin. He tugged Mark closer, throwing caution to the wind as their lips crashed together, hands grabbing for purchase wherever they can find it. Donghyuck doesn't even bother angling his hips away this time, instead, he relished in the way Mark groaned and shuddered at the feeling of Donghyuck against him.

He let Mark be greedy. He let Mark take and take and take, until the prince was pressed against the wall of the bath, the concrete digging into his shoulders as Mark gave into his arousal. Donghyuck might be the crown prince of Vesuvia, but at this moment, Mark had the control. It was a delicious play at power change, and it would be quite the scandal if the public even caught wind of it. If they knew how Mark made Donghyuck cry out, if they knew how Mark left deep bruises all over his perfect honey skin, if they knew how Mark let himself be greedy and take everything from Donghyuck, if not for just a moment.

When they came down from their highs, Donghyuck slumped against the wall, arms hooked over the side of the bath as his head lulled backwards, cheeks an angry shade of red and his pupils blown beyond belief. Mark couldn't help the way he smiled when he thought to himself _I did that,_ when he thought about the way that he was the only one who could see the beloved prince in such a way. Leaning forward, he gingerly caught Donghyuck’s lips in a kiss, a striking contrast to the intense act of love from moments before.  

“I love you, Hyuck, I mean it,” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s lips.

“I love you too,” Donghyuck responded, unable to help the grin that slid onto his face.

“And as much as I’d love to stay here and have my way with you again, we’re _so_ late.” Mark breathed out a laugh as Donghyuck pulled back and giggled.

“Okay yeah fine, let’s go.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and turned to get out of the bath. They helped each other back into their clothes, stealing kisses whenever they could before they left through the same magical passageway that led them there.

Donghyuck intertwined their fingers, their warm secret burning wherever their skin touched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :O scandalous!!!
> 
> i hope you liked this!! lmk what you thought and what i can change :)
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jamjaems)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
